1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scroll compressor, and more particularly, to a scroll compressor, and more particularly, to a scroll compressor having a reversion preventing device that is capable of preventing a driving unit of a compressor from rotating in the opposite direction of a rotational direction to compress a fluid.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, various types of compressors can be adopted according to a compression method, and a scroll compressor is mostly used for an air-conditioning device that requires a small and light compressor.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view of a scroll compressor in accordance with a conventional art.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional scroll compressor includes: a casing 106 having a suction pipe 102 for sucking a fluid and a discharge pipe 104 for discharging a compressed fluid that are connected and having a closed certain space; a driving unit 108 disposed at a lower side of the casing 106 and generating a driving force; and a compressing unit 110 disposed at an upper side of the casing 106, connected to the driving unit 108 and the rotational shaft 112 to compress the fluid sucked into the suction pipe 102 according to the rotation of the rotational shaft 112 and discharge it to the discharge pipe 104.
A main frame 113 is installed at an upper side of the casing 106 to rotatably support the upper side of the rotational shaft 112 and support the compressing unit 110, and a lower frame 114 is installed at a lower side of the casing 106 to rotatably supporting the lower side of the rotational shaft 112.
A separating panel 120 is installed at one side of the casing 106, sectioning the inside of the casing 106 into a lower pressure side and a high pressure side.
The driving unit 108 includes a stator 122 fixed in the circumferential direction of the casing 106 and a rotor 124 disposed at the inner circumferential face of the stator 122 and fixed at the rotational shaft 112, so that when power is applied to the stator 122, the rotor 124 is rotated according to the interaction between the stator 122 and the rotor 124, to thereby rotate the rotational shaft 112.
The compressing unit 110 includes a fixed scroll 127 having a fixed vane 126 in an involute shape and being fixed at the separating panel 120; and an orbiting scroll 132 having an orbiting vane 130 in an involute shape corresponding to the fixed vane 126 to have a certain compression space between itself and the fixed vane 126, being orbitably supported by the support frame 114, and orbiting when the rotational shaft 112 is rotated.
A discharging passage 136 is formed at the central portion of the fixed scroll 128 to discharge the fluid compressed according to the interaction between the fixed vane 126 and the orbiting vane 130, and a check valve 138 is installed at an upper side of the discharging passage 136 to prevent reversion of the discharged fluid.
In the above-described conventional scroll compressor, when power is applied to the stator 122, the rotor 124 is rotated according to the interaction between the stator 122 and the rotor 124, and the rotational shaft 112 fixed at the rotor 124 is rotated in a normal direction.
Then, the orbiting scroll 132 is moved in an orbiting manner according to the rotation of the rotational shaft 112, to compress the fluid sucked through the suction pipe 102 owing to the interacton with the fixed scroll 127 and discharge outwardly the compressed fluid through the discharge pipe 104.
At this time, the fluid discharged to the high pressure side through the discharging passage 136 is prevented from reversing by the check valve 138 installed at the discharging passage 136.
The upper side and lower side of the rotational shaft 112 are rotatably supported by the main frame 114 and the lower frame 114, respectively, and rotated in the normal direction according to the driving of the driving unit 108.
However, the conventional scroll compressor has the following problem.
That is, in case of employing a single phase motor as the driving unit generating the rotational force, if a load generated during the operation of the compressor becomes greater than a motor torque, the rotational force of the motor is reduced, and moreover, the motor is reversely rotated, causing an abnormal vibration of the compressor and an abnormal noise, resulting in that a reliability of the compressor is degraded.
In addition, in case of employing a three phase motor as the driving unit generating the rotational force, if a connection of the motor is made erroneously, the motor is rotated in a reverse direction, causing an abnormal vibration and a noise, also resulting in that a reliability of the compressor is degraded.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a scroll compressor having a reversion preventing device in which when a driving unit of a compressor is rotated in a normal direction, the rotation is allowed, while when the driving unit is rotated in a reverse direction, its rotation is stopped, thereby preventing occurrence of an abnormal vibration and noise of the driving unit and improving a reliability of the compressor.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided a scroll compressor having a reversion preventing device including: a driving unit inserted in a closed casing and generating a driving force; a compressing unit for compressing and discharging a fluid when the driving unit is driven; a rotational shaft rotatably supported by a main frame and a sub-frame that are fixed at the casing and transmitting the rotational force generated from the driving unit to the compressing unit; and a reversion preventing device installed at one side of the rotational shaft and stopping the rotation of the rotational shaft when the driving unit is rotated in a direction opposite to the direction in which the driving unit compresses the fluid.
The reversion preventing device of the scroll compressor of the present invention includes: an eccentric part formed eccentrically as long as a certain distance from the center of the rotational shaft at one side of the rotational shaft; an eccentric ring rotatably inserted in a certain range into the eccentric part, and formed such that the center of an inner diameter is eccentric as long as a certain distance from the center of an outer diameter; a supporting part formed to be corresponded to the center of the rotational shaft at an outer side of the rotational shaft, so as to limit a rotational range of the eccentric ring; and a stopper protruded upwardly from the lower frame and interfering the eccentric ring when the rotational shaft is rotated in a reverse direction.
In the scroll compressor having a reversion preventing device of the present invention, the eccentric part of the reversion preventing device is formed as a disk type having a radius larger than the radius of the rotational shaft at the outer circumferential surface of the rotational shaft, and the center of the eccentric part is eccentric as long as a certain distance from the center of the rotational shaft.
In the scroll compressor having a reversion preventing device of the present invention, the supporting part of the reversion preventing device is formed as a disk type extended in a right angle direction of the rotational shaft from the lower surface of the eccentric part, and a hinge pin is protruded upwardly from the upper side of the opposite side of the portion that is eccentric of the eccentric part.
In the scroll compressor having a reversion preventing device of the present invention, the supporting part of the reversion preventing device has a radius larger than that of the eccentric part, and the center of the supporting part is corresponded to the center of the rotational shaft.
In the scroll compressor having a reversion preventing device of the present invention, the eccentric ring of the reversion preventing device is formed as a disk type with a certain thickness, and a slot in a circular arc shape is formed as long as a certain distance from the center of the portion that is eccentric of the eccentric ring.
In the scroll compressor having a reversion preventing device of the present invention, the slot of the reversion preventing device is formed having a range of about 45xc2x0 from the center of the outer diameter of the eccentric ring.
In the scroll compressor having a reversion preventing device of the present invention, the stopper of the reversion preventing device has a certain curvature radius protruded upwardly of the upper frame and is maintained to have a certain interval from the outer diameter of the eccentric ring.
In the scroll compressor having a reversion preventing device of the present invention, the center of the rotational shaft of the reversion preventing device, the center of the eccentric part and the center of the hinge pin come in a straight line.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.